Vamp
by dark images
Summary: Hate Clockwork X Ticci-Toby? Like guy X guy? This is the story for you! if these things dont apply then you should probably just go.
1. Chapter 1

Toby sat in his padded cell the events of the past few weeks repeating his head. Crash, Lyra flat line, black outs, biting the skin off his hands, hallucinations, doctors, pills…padded room.

Toby was so absorbed in his own life trying to figure out exactly when it turned down this path and what he didn't do to change it he didn't notice to door open. He didn't notice the pale white hair middle aged man in a suit and crimson tie standing watching the straight jacket bound boy. The man looked at the numb twitching teenage boy who had been locked in this room. He was so partly for his mental state mostly because he hated being around the other patients they made him feel more insane than he really was.

The man wasn't sweating unlike everyone in the building else. The air conditioning was broken, and the hot Colorado summer was relentless, but the man wasn't bother by it. "Toby Rogers?" Toby's brow furrowed, and his head limply turned towards the man. "I think I may need to get them to up my meds." The man chuckled. "I can assure you I'm real Toby." Toby shrugged. "That's not all that assuring." The man nodded a smirk on his face. "May I sit with you?"

"Free country, right?" Toby said sarcastically. The man sat next to Toby and gave him a serious but honest look. "I've done a lot of research on you Toby and I want to help you."

"So, I AM getting new meds."

"No, I want to help you in no way any doctor can. I want to not only get you out of this hell hole but get you out in under a month." Toby smirked. "I'm not going to break out of here to join your cult man."

"No get you out of here with you mother here to pick you up and the doctors waving goodbye."

"So, you want to kill me?"

"You really don't think it's possible, do you?"

"Cause it's not."

"I've done it before." The man hand gotten Toby's attention. "How?"

"It won't be easy. You'll have to work hard."

"But I'll be out hallucination free?"

"I can't guarantee full clarity, but I promise it will lessen. I just need your parent's permission." Toby laughed. "WELL! I'm never getting out of here."

"I am aware of your situation but all we need is _one_ parent's permission." Toby smirked. "I'm in."

The next day

The orderly that usually keep Toby from beating the shit out of whoever fucked with him opened Toby's door his usual blank stare adorning his face. "You have some visitors."

"Send 'em in." Toby said unceremoniously. "Not today." The orderly walked in and began to undo Toby's straight jacket causing Toby's eyes to widen. "Seriously?" the orderly just nodded and the second Toby jumped up hopping from food to foot. "That's fuck'n beautiful." The orderly just grabbed Toby's arm pulling him to the visitor's center where they found the man from the day before looking exactly the same.

The man was standing with another younger man older than Toby, enough to be considered an adult but nothing near the age of the suited man he accompanied. "Ah Toby. This is Tim he'll be your teacher and you only take the medication you receive from him now. No matter what." Toby thought this was a bit weird but didn't question it as he looked Tim up and down. Tim was on the shorter side of average 5' 8" or so. Toby towered over Tim though Toby didn't have trouble doing that for most people as he was 6' 2".

Upon taking note of Tim's height, he noted he, though only slightly, had to look up at the suited man who again unlike everyone around them wasn't sweating. Toby didn't mention it as the man began to speak again. "Tim will test you to see what you need to learn to be on target for high school graduation and then from there we will decide if you will continue with home schooling or if high school would be more beneficial."

"High school?" the man chuckled. "It's only a maybe." The man looked at his watch and frowned. "I'm going to have to go but Tim please stay and start with Toby's studies…if that's alright with you Toby." Toby nodded sharply, and the man left as Tim led Toby into the hospital garden.

"Why is he doing this?" Toby asked enjoying seeing the outdoors again, but Tim just shrugged. "If I knew I'd tell ya kid. He likes the cases everyone else gave up on, me included."

"What?" Tim pulled a hospital wristband from his pocket handing it to Toby. "You used to…?"

"12 years I spent going in and out of that place. Severe schizophrenia, violent seizures, memory loss after violent physical out breaks. Nearly killed my last roommate. I say last cause after that you don't get another one." Toby gave a chuckle. "Guess not…how many others are there?"

"I've lost count."

"Wow. How old were you when he picked you up?"

"20."

"How old are you now?" he chuckled. "21"

"Oh! So, you haven't been doing this long."

"Maybe not but it feels like it's been years."

Over the next 3 weeks Tim was my teacher in everything from trigonometry to Shakespeare. Though most of it was review because I was home schooled for a long time and my home schooling was helping Lyra with her homework.

After my lessons he'd assign homework and I'd head over to the physical rehab center in a connected building where Tim's mute friend would teach me how to box and wrestle and defend myself. Tim said it was a good way to channel unwanted anger and energy. I'm not really an angry person in fact I could be more described as "floppy" but getting rid of extra energy is good.

I'd been keeping up on my meds, homework and training and I'd been moved over to a real room with things like a bed and a desk.

One day as I'm getting ready for the day my doctor came in scratching his head looking at his clip board. "Toby 3 weeks ago you barely talked, ate or slept. You had to be restrained to keep from attacking others but now? Now I can't see a reason to keep you here. You're a functioning human being and I really think you can make it out there."

By the next day I was released! The next fucking day! I stepped out the front door and found Tim and Brian waiting for me. I ran up to them hugging Tim tightly the moving to Brian who ruffled my hair. "Told you we could do it." I whipped around and found the man I'd come to know as Slender. He refuses to give me a real name, but I don't care anymore. I hugged him the tightest almost crying into his chest. "Thank you so much." He wrapped his arms around me resting his chin on my head. "Anytime. Come there's someone who wants to see you." He pulled me around Tim's massive truck revealing my mother's tiny sedan with her standing in front of it. "Mom!" I ran over to her hugging her tightly. "Oh Toby. Thank god. I missed you so much it's so lonely at home without you!"


	2. Chapter 1 point 5

Masky stood between his partner Hoodie and his inhuman immortal master Slenderman while he watched Toby and his mother drive away. "This is always the best part sir."

"It is. Let's hope it stays this way longer than the last one."

"Yes…have we made any progress in finding Clockwork?" Masky asked turning to Hoodie who shook his head. "Yeah…didn't think so."


	3. Chapter 2

I know it's short but this is 2 out of the 3 chapters I'm uploading

Mom and I went out to lunch with Aunt Lorie who took us out to a movie and by the time we'd finished with all that it was 6 o'clock and we headed home. I thought nothing could ruin today then I saw my dad's car in the drive way. Oh yeah…he exists.

I climbed out of the car and my mom led me inside oblivious to what I figured was about to happen. She was still laughing and chatting when we walked in the house where I saw good ol' dad passed out on the couch. "Of course." I said giving him an annoyed smirk.

"Come on Toby let's not wake your father." The smile on her face had faded and something inside me said "piss him off" and I know someone who just got out of a mental ward shouldn't follow the voices in their head, but I couldn't help myself. "Why not ma? Doesn't dad wanna see his son?" I asked sarcastically making my voice louder and louder. "Toby don't!" Mom whispered trying to pull me out of the room. "Don't what ma!? I just thought my own FATHER would wanna see his fully rehabilitated son! I'm not hearing voices BEGGING ME TO KILL HIM." Dad shot awake but clearly hadn't heard anything I said as he groaned and rubbed his face taking nearly a full minute to notice my existence and when he did he just said. "So? You finally made it out of the looney bin huh?" I chuckled holding back the urge to punch him. "Yup doc says I can function. Might even be going back to school. So, I won't be bothering anymore of your naps." He glared knowing that was a poke to annoy him but ignored it. "Heard you got a tutor while you were in there."

"Yeah, he's cool…" I sat on the couch across from him and due to the room being so small and me being so tall I was able to stretch my legs across to put my feet next to him. My father is no tall man he might even be shorter then Tim. I wonder where I get my height from because my mom is the same height as my father. "His friend Brian taught me how to fight. Said it would be a good way to channel my anger and learn how to defend myself."

"Yeah you do or at least did have an anger issue."

"Heh, Tim calls me too floppy to be angry." Another poke to annoy him by pointing out the fact that he doesn't know me as well as a father should. "Well he wasn't around from the start."

"That's true…but he'll probably spending more time here since he's still tutoring me."

"Oh fun." I nodded. "Welp! It's been a long day. I think I'm going to go to bed." I stood, kissed my mother's head and headed upstairs where I laid down and almost instantly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 2 point 5

"Sir I think Toby could benefit from public schooling."

"Toby was adamant about not going. Are you sure it's the best option?"

"Yes sir, it will help him develop social skills that most homeschooled children don't." Slender sighed at his head proxy knowing he was right. Slender had to come to care about Toby almost as much as his own proxies and didn't want to put him through any traumatic events.

"I will change my human form to be able to follow him to school."

"Sir he has enough credits to not need to go for more than a few classes a day and he figures out it's you he'll feel betrayed or lied to." Slender sighed again, again knowing Masky was right. "Alright."


	5. Chapter 3

I sat nervously in the truck next to Tim with Brian in the back. Tim's arm hung out the driver's side window a cigarette between his fingers. "Would you calm down? You'll be fine."

"I haven't gone to school since the 1st grade."

"Has it really been that long?"

"Yeah am I allowed to be nervous now?"

"Well you're only here till lunch 3 hours then you can go home. Ok?" I gave a whine but didn't respond as we pulled into the school parking lot. "You coming with, Brian?" Tim asked looking in his rear-view mirror. Brian didn't respond, and we found he'd fallen asleep. "Guess not." Tim and I hopped out of the truck and headed for the front office. "Isn't my mom supposed to do this?"

"The school knows me, you're not the first student I've brought here."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry. The students don't know me there's no stigma to my name. If you want tell people, I'm your brother."

"O…k." we walked into the office and Tim began checking me in while I looked around the room quickly taking note of a familiar face. "Aww damn." I muttered. "And who are we checking in today?"

"Toby Rogers." I sighed knowing my fate was sealed.

As the lady at the counter typed away her student TA turned hearing my name and walked over with her ever-familiar tap tap tap. "I'm sorry, can you repeat your name?" I sighed. "Yeah, it's really me Olivia." She smiled scoffing. "What happened to 'I'll go back to public school over my dead body?"

"I'm only here in the mornings and I'm listed as a senior I won't be here long." She laughed as the lady turned and smiled at me. "You're all checked in sugar! Here's a copy of your class schedule and a map. First period starts in 45 minutes." I nodded in thanks and Olivia perked up. "Hey Toby since you got some time to-."

"Uh hey Tim I think I left something in the car lets go grab it!" I nearly carried Tim out of there and pulled him to the car. "Of all the schools! It had to be this one!" Tim looked at me confused. "Toby the only other schools in the district are an hour away."

"So!?"

"I don't understand, does this have something to do with that blind girl, what was her name? Olivia?"

"Yes! She's my ex-girlfriend!"

"So, she doesn't seem bitter or even passive aggressive."

"Yeah because the only reasons we broke it off is she cheated on me and her dad hates me!"

"Why does her dad hate you?"

"She used to live down the street from me and one night I snuck out over to her place to well…"

"And dad caught you."

"Exactly and I really liked her, and I still do but she makes me stupid so whenever she comes around I end up looking like an asshole to everyone around me."

"Well that's just something adults have to deal with Toby."

"Then I don't want to be an adult."

"Your birthday is in 4 months from now and you're 17 sorry, you're an adult."

"Damn it…can I at least get some condoms?"

"JESUS TOBY!"

"What I'm probably gonna end up fucking her either way!"

"Fuck, that bad huh?"

"Yeah." He shook his head looking at me and chuckling. "Sorry I don't have any." I groaned and turned to see Olivia waiting for me. "I'm so utterly screwed."

"Good luck in not? Fucking her?"

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it."

Throughout my day Olivia clung to me like a fly to very twitchy fly paper. I don't understand how she keeps finding me! She's blind but it's like she can smell me! Finally, lunch rolled around, and I walked out of class and she grabbed my arm before I even knew she was there. "You free for lunch?"

"No!" I said smiling. "I have to get home to do my homework!"

"What? What homework could you possibly have?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's the first day of school and you have choir, drama and American Sign Language. What homework could you possibly have?"

"Well my choir teacher wants me to audition for the higher-level class and my drama teacher wants me to watch one musical or play by tomorrow and I have to memorize the alphabet in sign."

"Aww come on! I can help you pick and practice a song for the audition cause I'm in that class too! You can memorize the stuff in like 10 minutes and you know it! Oh! And hey I've got some plays at my place!"

I already know what song I'm doing, and I don't need help practicing and memorizing stuff to read is one thing remembering signs is another. And like hell I'm coming over."

"Oh, daddy is over it! But if it makes you feel better I'll come over to your place!"

"So, you can be around my dad? Fuck no."

"Oh, come on Toby you disappeared for over a month and now you're going to school? I gotta get to know the new and maybe even improved Toby Rogers."

"I don't really wanna talk about it Olivia."

"Please! Just lunch. You don't have to come over and neither do I." I sighed having no spine when it came to her. "Fine, just lunch."

2 hours later

I sighed wishing for a sense of pain, so I could beat myself for sleeping with her. How does this even happen? Her dad is going to kill her for skipping school and my mom is probably worried sick.

I groaned hearing my phone ring and answered it without checking who it was. "Hello."

"I just lied to your mother and told her you were with me. So where are you really?"

"…Olivia's." he sighed. "Need a ride?"

"Yup."

Tim came to pick me up and dropped me off at home. "Thanks for covering for me."

"Just this once after this you're on your own." I nodded and climbed out of the car heading into the house finding my mom on the couch reading the newspaper. "Hey mom."

"I know you weren't with Tim so where you really?" This woman can see straight through me, can't she? "Olivia's." she glared. "You better not be back together with that girl! She doesn't deserve you."

"Believe me I know."

The next day

I sat with Olivia at lunch with little to no intentions of going home with her especially since she's grounded for skipping school when she said something I didn't want to hear. "So! Homecoming is coming up." She said in a very suggestive tone. "Fuck that." She huffed. "What!? Why not!?"

"Other people and I hate getting dressed up."

"What's wrong with other people?"

"I'm too twitchy for their liking. No way in hell I'm going."

Mom pulled up to Olivia's house with me dressed up in a suit. "Grow a spine, would you?"

"Doing my best." I climbed out of the car and walked up to the door corsage in hand and knocked on the front door. Her dad answered and glared at me. "So, it's true. She's going with you." The amount of disgust in his voice was almost appalling, almost.

"Yes sir." I said with a smile that "I know I shouldn't be here either" and he let me in.

Olivia soon descended the stairs in a cute little purple dress and ran over to me. Tackling me into a hug. "I'm so excited!" I'd like to take time to note this girl is a senior and has gone with someone to every school dance since forever so going with me should be nothing special.

I pinned the corsage to the strap on her dress and her dad didn't even bother to take pictures and we climbed in the back seat of my mom's car before driving away.

Olivia spent the entire ride there on the phone with someone while my mother glared at her through her rear-view mirror.

Once we arrived I got out and opened the door for Olivia, hugged my mom goodbye and followed Olivia into the dance where I danced with her maybe once. She was more interested in dancing with her friends, so I stood by the punch bowl when a guy came over. "Hey you're Toby, right?" I looked the guy up and down. The suit he was wearing was probably as cheap as mine meaning very. He had disproportionately puffy cheeks and he was wearing more make up than most of the girls here but the thing that stuck out? His eyes they were almost soulless, and I never saw him blink. "Yeah that's me."

"You're Olivia's boyfriend, right?"

"Yup."

"Man, I gotta ask, what's she like?" I raised a brow. "You a freshy?" he chuckled. "Yeah. That obvious?"

"Not till you asked that question. Why do you ask anyway?"

"I bet she's really sweet! But also, a bit crazy."

"She's fairly sane but she's a slut." He looked at me in shock. "Kinda harsh."

"She's cheated on me once."

"Then why are you still with her?"

"I'm a spineless pussy whipped piece of crap."

"Oh…"

"Indeed." I saw Olivia walk over and grabbed my arm smiling big. "Let's blow this joint huh?" I nodded thinking about it. "Sure." I turned to the kid. "Bye- I didn't catch your name."

"Jeff." I nodded. "Bye freshy." I led Olivia outside finding it was kinda cold. "So, where to? Your place? My place? Ok not my place."

"How about the bleachers?" I rolled my eyes but lead her to the bleachers where I easily broke us into the ticket booth and Olivia didn't waste any time. "At least let me close the door."

"no." she shoved me against a counter, but I picked her up having her sit on the countertop. I felt something press into my neck but found Olivia's nails I'm the general area and assumed it was that. That is until I heard a voice behind me. "Your time is up Toby Rogers." I whipped around, and knife was thrust into my chest causing me to fall the holder on the knife ripping it out as I fell.

The girl who stabbed me had fiery orange hair and one glowing green eye, but the other was not an eye but a tiny clock. Around the corner came a guy about my age. He wore a white hoody and jeans and his cheeks had been cut into a terrifying smile. But his eyes his soulless eyes. "J-Jeff?" he chuckled. "That's Jeff the killer to you." My eyes widened as he wrapped his arm around my attacker and kissed her. "Oh god!" Olivia cried trying to run for her life. "Oh hush." Jeff said grabbing Olivia. "I think this little baby need to go to sleep."

"N-no!" I tried to stand but the red head kicked me back down and dug her heal in to my wound before frowning. "Such a shame he doesn't feel pain, or this next part might be fun to watch."

"We're not staying dear." Jeff said before pressing his knife into the side of Olivia's head quickly breaking through her skull killing her instantly. "NO!"

"Aww you and I both know you were just in it for the pussy."

"Doesn't…mean…I didn't…care about her." Jeff chuckled squatting next to me. "Anyway, to the point you're gonna lead us to your friend Masky and Masky is gonna lead me to my little brother."

"Then I'm going to kill Masky." The red head finished. "I…don't know…who you're…talking about…I don't know…any…Masky." My head was spinning from blood loss, but I refused to die. "Gonna…kill me…or not?"

"Oh, sweetie you're already dead." The red headed reached in my pocket pulling out my phone and called one of my 2 emergency numbers. I don't have my dad cause fuck him and didn't bother with Brian since he can't talk so my mom and Tim are it. "Hey Masky! It's Clockwork! I got Toby here! And assuming he survives the wound I just made it his chest I he'll have to endure the hell that it is to become a vampire! Cause before I stabbed him I pumped him full of enough venom to turn a mammoth! Poor suckers so numb he didn't even notice. He's in the ticket booth by the bleachers at his school. Come and get him."

The last thing I saw was Jeff grinning at me before punching me causing me to black out.


	6. Chapter 3 point 5

Hoodie and Masky bolted for the truck and pealed out of the driveway of the mansion headed for Toby's school.

The truck had only just stopped when Masky climbed out. He bolted for the little building and kicked in the door pulling his gun. He'd had planned to just bring in Natalie to reason with her, but she hurt Toby, her and her little boyfriend are as good as dead!

He found Toby on the floor knocked out and picked him up ignoring the fact that they would both end up covered in blood and carried him out. Hoodie was already in the driver's seat and Masky ran jumping into the back of the truck as Hoodie drove by. "Who are you?" Toby asked drunkenly when he saw Masky's mask. "A friend, just stay alive ok?"


	7. Chapter 4

I woke in a room tied to a chair shirtless. I looked down to see the wound on my chest was gone leaving only a nasty scar. The room around me was like an old prison cell, like a dungeon without a window.

I soon spotted Tim in the corner hunched over and asleep. "Tim!" he shot awake pointing a previously unseen gun at me his face full of rage before realizing it was me. His face softened into a blank stare and he sighed lowering the gun. "Sorry…it's been a long night."

"W-where are we? How long have we been here?"

"My home, 3 or 4 hours. How do you feel?"

"Fine I guess." He stood and walked over. "Why am I tied up?"

"Slender doesn't want you escaping to feed off a human."

"Feed? Off a human? What are you talking about?"

"What's the last thing you remember before you woke up here?" I thought back and almost instantly I was back in the ticket booth and I turned around only to get stabbed again! I relived the entire thing and gasped awake when Jeff punched me. "What was that!? Was what real!?"

"Yes, it's called referencing. Dumb name I know but that's what your kind call it."

"My…kind? Is this about the vampire thing? She was just joking around I mean there's no such thing as vampires, right?" Tim didn't answer as he walked behind me. "Right!?" again he didn't answer, and he walked back front of me a knife in hand. "T-Tim…?"

"Vampires do exist, and I don't know how but Clockwork turned you into one, but don't worry…I'll fix this. He sat in my lap and hugged me tightly. "I'm sorry…I should've told you everything sooner…the second you got out of the hospital. I swear to you I'll fix this." His voice was shaking, and I felt my arms drop as he removed my restraints. He leaned back, and I could see tears in his eyes though he refused to let them roll down his cheeks. "I promise I'll fix this…but till then…you only feed off me."

"Feed what!? No!" He took the knife and made a small cut in the crook of his neck and instantly the smell of his blood filled my nose and my mouth began to water. He leaned forward resting his head on my shoulder and I turned away refusing him. "Do it Toby, you'll die if you don't…"

"I-I can't."

"You won't be able to see your mother again if you don't."

"No!"

"You won't be able to avenge Olivia."

"I didn't love her."

"Don't bullshit you cared about her. DO IT!" Tim never raised his voice around me...not like that…it made me jump so bad I ended up complying with his orders and bit into his neck. He screamed in pain but the second the flavor of his blood reached my tongue I couldn't stop myself. I was drinking what felt like gallons of his blood, but his muscles didn't relax, and he didn't weaken. At one point the blood flow started to slow and I wrapped my arms around him squeezing him like a juice pouch, but he just gripped my shoulders grimacing giving slight whimpers of pain. I was so unable to control myself I could hear and feel his ribs cracking under the pressure of me squeezing. "T-Toby! Stop!" I ripped my fangs from his shoulder and let my arms drop.

Tim leaned back lifting his shirt his torso covered in bruising and deformed from the broken ribs but soon the bruising faded, and cracking came from under his skin as his ribs reformed. "y-you…you're…not human…"

"No…" he said out of breath. I haven't been human since 1998."

"You've never been human?" he let out a tired chuckle. "No, I was human from 1977 till then."

"So…you're not 21?"

"Yes, I am it's just that's when I stopped aging but if you want to get technical about it no I'm about twice that. I stopped caring about age after I became immortal. No point. It really is just a number after a while." I pulled him into a hug. "That actually makes me feel better."

"What?"

"Can't kill you I really thought I was going to for a while there." He shook his head hugging me back silently. "We can't tell my mom…" he leaned back looking at me strangely. "Why?"

"I don't want her to be scared of me."

"What about your dad? If he doesn't know…you hunger isn't just survival thing in that you need it to feed to live but if you feel you're in danger or get to angry the blood will rush to you muscles making you stronger and better defended making you very hungry."

"So…if he pisses me off…?"

"You could end up killing him…in front of your mother." I swallowed hard. "Take me home…I got a plan."

The next night Tim told me that if I came back like nothing had happened people would think I killed Olivia so Brian, who he always called Hoodie for some odd reason, got an old shitty car. I wasn't sure what it was for until they tied me up putting on ski masks and tossed me in the back of the car blind folded and we drove to my home. "I still can't believe you guys live in a mansion. You've been holding out on me."

"It's not as great as you imagine. It's just another house. Now you remember the plan?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't remember anything or anyone except that Olivia is…you know."

"Be happy to see us when you do and refuse to eat anything if they insist on making you take any medicine fake it."

"What about IV's?"

"Those are fine your body will just crush anything like that into extinction as long as nothing goes into your stomach because if you eat anything you'll vomit it back up and it will be covered in blood."

"Which would make the doctors freak."

"Exactly."

"Can I at least drink water?"

"Yeah that's fine even tap water has such little shit in it, it won't affect you."

"Well I hope it doesn't have any shit in it!"

"Don't worry it would have any effect on you since you're already full of it."

"Rude!"

"Yeah now shut it we're almost there." Brian soon pulled up to my house and him and Tim pulled me out of the car sitting me on the front steps before leaving and once I couldn't hear the car anymore I began banging my head on the front door. It only took about three knocks before the door opened and I fell inside.

My blind fold was ripped off and my mother's tear stained face filled my vision. "Toby! Oh god Toby!" she pulled me into a hug and I realized how hard this would be. I could smell the blood inside her veins, I could hear her heart beating and my mouth began to water. I swallowed hard leaning my head back. "Can you take my bonds off please?"

"Oh god right." She freed my hands and feet and I hugged her tightly. "Toby you're gonna kill me if you hug me that tight."

"S-sorry!" I said loosening but not letting go. "I thought they'd kill you too…"

"No…they didn't actually need us they only...killed…Olivia cause she tried to run."

"Do you know who did this? Who did this to you!?" I shook my head. "I only remember bits and pieces. Actually, all I remember is them doing what they did to Olivia and then showing up here with them tell me I was useless to them." I yawned realizing I hadn't slept at all I'd just been asking Tim a bunch of questions while he taught me to be human. "What time is it?" I looked at the clock almost 9, despite how early it was it was fairly dark outside

"Jeez…I honestly don't think I slept once while I was there…where ever they were holding me." My mom gave me a worried but happy smile and helped me to my feet and walked me over to the couch where we continued to hug. "I missed you so much mom."

"I missed you too, I was so scared I'd lost you…"

"Never." There was a knock at the door and my brow furrowed. "Who could that be?"

"Oh, that's probably Tim and Brian they've been spending their time at the police station." Oh, right I'm supposed to be excited to see them. My mother stood walking over to the door while I faked weakness but stood using the couch for support. Tim and Brian came in sad looks on their faces until they spotted me. "Toby!"

"Tim! Brian!" they pulled me into a big tight hug. "I knew you wouldn't be lost for long ya li'l sucker!"

"Yeah you'd be bored without me!" we chatted excitedly as my mom decided to attach herself to me as we sat on the couch when good ol' dad stumbled in drunkenly a half empty beer bottle in hand. "What is with all the noise?" He growled, and I sighed removing my mother's arms from around me. "Ya know what dad? I'm getting really tired of your bullshit."

"Excuse me?" he asked not liking how much I smiled when I said that. "Yeah, I think you need to leave. Like now."

"What'd you say you little punk!?" he said grabbing me by the collar. "Little?" I asked grabbing his wrist and pulling his hand from my collar. He was so drunk I could've flicked it away.

I stood towering over him and ruffling his hair. "You're so adorable, I used to be scared of you, scared of what you would do to mom if I stepped outta line, but now I realize you're like black licorice. Only masochists like you."

"Toby…" Tim's voice was warning me, but I wasn't angry if fact I was ecstatic. I just waved his word away and stepped closer to my father. "Honestly, I could kick your ass up and down this street, but I don't want to have to do that so why don't you leave? The car is under mom's name and I know where the keys are, so you'll have to walk and public drinking outside of bar is illegal, so you'll have to-." I caught his punch with ease whereas normally, when I was human I mean, I struggled to dodge them but now I just pushed his arm back down trying not to beat his face in. "I really don't want to have to hurt you. Please don't make me." He growled throwing another punch and I dodged finding Tim by my side. "Don't you dare?" Tim said catching the next punch. "I've done a lot of shit for this kid and I am not let you screw it up!" Tim lifted his fist which I grabbed. "Stop." I said in a knowing voice. "You do it its assault. I do it its self-defense." I ducked my head down and wrapped my arm around my father's stomach lifting him on my shoulder. "You are surprisingly light." I carried my father out the door and set him down a few yards from the front door. "Turn and walk-." He answered by punching me in the face. I nodded. "Alright." I gave him a punch to the face causing him to spin and I grabbed him stabling him before shoving him down the drive way. I turned and walked into the house locking the door. "Don't go out there without me ma."


	8. Chapter 4 point 5

Toby's birthday is a week away, but he hasn't gone back to school. We brought a doctor on our payroll in to take test and things just to say, "Toby should stay home for a while" and leave. I've been home schooling Toby of course and he's been feeding off me like we agreed but things seem to be getting more…intimate each time. Not that I- never mind.

I pulled up to Toby's house and my heart began to pound seeing the front door open. I pulled my gun as I walked inside and found Toby hunched in a corner holding his knees burying his face in them as he twitched violently. "Toby?" his head shot up and his eyes were red, and his fangs were out blood stained his lips. He looked at me terrified. "What happened Toby?"

"H-he came to the door and told me if I didn't let him in he'd shoot me… there were some neighborhood kids playing nearby I didn't want them to see so I let him in…"

"Who Toby who?"

"Dad…when he found out mom wasn't home he said I had to call her home but…when I refused…he shot me." Toby moved his arms and revealed a large scar on his stomach where his black t-shirt had a big bloody hole in the center. "Oh god…where is he."

"Hell…where he belongs."

"Toby!" his glazed over eyes darted to me. "J-just stay here." He gave a weak half nod and I ran to the kitchen where I found Nathaniel Rogers lying dead a look of terror and pain on his face. Terror...from Toby.

I ran back out Toby worried about him now more than ever. "Toby I'll fix-." But he was gone in his place a note that just read "Sorry"

"So, Tina? How'd your history test go today?"

"93% dad!"

"That's my girl!" My mom said smiling at me from across the table. "How was work today mom?"

"The usual boring stuff, doing people's taxes and things." We all turned hearing a knock on the door. My mother stood excusing herself to answer the door. She made it half way through a hello when a loud crack followed by a thud erupted from the hall and a man came in. His face was covered with a bandana and orange goggles with his hood up. He threw a hatchet at my father planting it in his head before turning to me. He walked over to me and placed a hand on my mouth to stop my screaming. "I'm not going to kill you dear. You father has been raping women who work at his office and your mother knew about it. She did not care, she was far too busy shorting people on their tax returns causing them to go bankrupt and some of them to take their own lives and the lives of their loved ones. I am sorry that you are on your own now, but I can't have you call the police till I'm done here." He pulled down his bandanna revealing fangs peeking out from under his lips. "Don't bother telling anyone about this part it won't leave a visible mark, and everyone will think I'm a monster you created from your trauma." He turned my head to the side and unhinged his jaw to bite into my neck but still refusing to let me scream.


	9. Chapter 5

1 year later

My heart pounded as I looked at the magazine cover my mind trying to figure out how to function long enough to get Hoodie in the car and drive to Connie's to tell her the…good? News?

Thankfully after an hour I sat at Connie's kitchen table Hoodie next to me. We had told Connie about her son, about what he was and why he left. She's has been doing quite well with the information even when she found out that her son hadn't stopped using humans as feeding bags but of course only humans he deemed evil enough to die. Which is exactly what Hoodie and I do. We just have more specific targets.

"I found him." Connie gave me a shocked look. "Toby? You found Toby?" I nodded. "But first there is something you need to understand. The underworld of crime they show in movies? That's only one of the many. The one Toby is living in is called Creepypasta. It works like your world, but magic users and demons are the majority population and humans are the minority. They have fame and fortune unknown to the world you've been living in. Laws and rules but murder isn't against them. Rape is one of the few universal crimes."

"Ok but you can get to this world, right?"

"Hoodie and I are hated by this community because of something we did a long time ago. But our master, slender and you are not in fact you two can go completely unnoticed."

"What do I have to do?"

"First? Look at this." I handed them the magazine and their eyes nearly tripled in size. Toby was on the cover shirtless, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth as he sat in a thrown a bored look on his face. He had more muscle definition than I remember. The title read "Most Eligible Bachelor" Connie scoffed. "Toby?"

"Turns out he's quite popular. Famous even. Which will make getting to him that much harder." I went behind Connie and began to look through the magazine with them. Finding an ad for "Ticci-Toby's newest album: False Gods" in the picture behind them Toby again was shirtless but hung by a noose around his neck. "Holy shit! Album? He sings?"

"He did take choir, maybe he enjoyed it more than we though. But 'Ticci-Toby?' That's the name he was bullied with when he was really young."

"You can be laughed at or you can laugh with them."

"More like make them fear the name you once feared."

"That also works."

"So? What's the plan?" Connie asked looking up at me expectantly now used to our undercover plans to find Toby. "Research."

This little underground world had its own internet like is the normal internet and the dark web had a baby, a really fucked up baby. Getting on it isn't all that hard if you know what you're doing. So, we went to its equivalent of YouTube and searched "Ticci-Toby" coming up with music videos, interviews and things like that. The profile picture for Toby's channel was the picture from the front of his album. From what I could tell there was no original music which, is a law. The closest thing to an exception is you can change the lyrics slightly to give the music a more personal feel.

The channel had a wide range of music stretching from Victoria Justice to My Chemical Romance to Avenge Sevenfold. We watched a few videos finding Toby wasn't a bad singer at all! In almost all of his videos he was shirtless for at least part of it and he constantly wore a bandana that was black with white stripes that never reached the edges and orange goggles. In fact, everyone in the videos wore some kind of mask.

We just kept hitting next regardless of what the next song was. Which turned out to be my doom.

A lyric video for one of Toby's songs came up which was "BFB" by Victoria Justice. "BFB" meaning "Best Friend's Brother" which is about having a crush on said person. Everything was find till we got to the chorus which the original lyrics are "My best friends brother is the one for me, punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3" but Toby changed it to my best friend's brother is the one for me, huge math nerd and he's 5 foot 8" why change it to that? Well I am a huge math nerd and 5 foot 8.

Connie and Hoodie looked at me in shock as I could feel my face turning bright red. "You know I wondered why in every love song he changes the female pronouns to male ones." Connie said quirking a brow at me. "It's just a coincidence." Hoodie snorted shaking his head as Toby repeated the chorus he'd made. "There's no way it's me! There are other short math nerds." Hoodie scoffed and began signing at me. "He fed off only you for over a month and before that you spent hours alone with him teaching him, preparing him to go home from a mental hospital. All I did was beat him up."

"He's right Tim." Connie said giving me a knowing look. "I shouldn't have taught you sign." She huffed at me. "Tim in all the love songs he does he refers to a male from his early work to his more recent stuff its highly likely that he was and still is in love with you."

"No way."

"Uh huh. You should've seen the way he talked about you and how often he talked about you. Actually, if it's not you I will be massively surprised. "Hello Masqueraders!" we all turned to back to see a kid in a black mask that only covered her eyes and she grinned big at the camera. "My dad has a concert on the 25th of March for my birthday! And you're all invited to listen to all my favorites! And some never before heard songs! Buy your tickets here!" The child pointed to a link on the screen above her.

Her mask made it look like her eyes were all black and gave them white spots that looked like her eyes contained the stairs while her black hair sat in her face.

"Diana?" A familiar voice came from off the camera and the girl turned hearing her name. "Hi daddy! I'm making a video about my birthday party."

"Oh? Can I join you?" No way, no way, Toby is her father she must be like 8! He's only been gone for a year! "Sure!" in walked Toby his goggles sitting on his head and a blank face adorned with a tiny smile as he sat down behind her pulling Diana into his lap. Toby was a little too tall for the camera as the link had to move to the bottom of the screen to fit his face. "Buy your tickets I want lots of people at my party! BYE BYE!" Toby waved with the girl before speaking. "See you there, Masqueraders, as always don't forget your masks." The video ended, and we sat in silent shock. "She can't actually be his right?" Connie asked in disbelief. "N-no couldn't be she's like 8." Hoodie didn't seem convinced. "Hoodie join us on this." He sighed. "Dhampir children grow extremely fast and that's when they're only half human. Vampires are able to have children so assuming her mother is also a vampire she could very well his. And if she is she probably wasn't planned. This changes things. We can't drag him home to his mother if he's a father."

"Doesn't keep us from going to see him."

I managed to get tickets to Toby's concert from an old friend who is bill gate's equivalent of this world BEN_DROWNED or Ben. He's capitalized on making electronic devices that can reach this world's internet which runs completely on magic. He was reluctant to give me the tickets knowing what Hoodie and I did years ago but figured it had been long enough that I would get through the world with a mask easy.

4 tickets and 4 costumes Slender, Connie, Hoodie and I headed for the concert. We arrived a little late and Toby was already on stage hyping up the crowd. "How we all doing tonight!?" the crowd cheered loudly. Toby bent down picking up the little girl and spoke again how about y'all wish little Diana a happy 8th birthday!?" the crowd began to sing happy birthday with Toby and right after Toby began singing "Planetary (Go!)" By My Chemical Romance dancing on stage with Diana, seeming to have a blast with his daughter.

We stayed towards the back with Slender's arm around Connie. The pair had grown close since Toby's disappearance. They claim they're not sleeping together but I doubt that. I don't care either way I just wish they'd be more honest about it.

I thought back to my meeting with Ben remembering when my fate had been sealed.

Ben sighed shaking his head at me. "Toby is a family friendly my son plays with little Diana. So, you know what I'm risking by doing this." I nodded. "Please it's not for me-."

"Oh yeah sure."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm sure you've listened to 'BFB' by now." I huffed. "It's not _just_ for me." I said through clenched teeth thanking the heavens I hadn't brought Hoodie. "That's more like it." Ben walked over to his computer and typed a few things. Before he walked over. "4 tickets, but only one is VIP that's all I can get you." I nodded in thanks. "I can't thank you enough. I owe you one."

"Just…just think of it as payment for the shit you got my brother out of…"

"How is he anyway?"

"Get out Masky."

I looked at the VIP ticket in my hand and sighed turning to my group. "Who's going?" The group just pointed at me not bothering to look at me. "Yeah, thought you might say that." I pushed off the wall I was leaning against and headed to the VIP room which had a few other inhabitants but was otherwise empty.

Toby was still on stage, so I just sat at the bar getting a beer and soon heard the music die down outside and I heard Toby's voice behind. "Hey Cujo! Gimme a water for the little one." The bar tender smile tossing a water bottle to Toby who I didn't turn to look at. God damn it why am I so nervous!? I heard Toby leave and took the fact that the "little one" aka Diana drank water which means she's probably at least part human.

I was reflecting on the fact that I'd probably missed my chance for another 4 or 5 songs when the bar tender walked over setting a shot of a clear liquid in front of me. "What's this?"

"Toby calls it an Mr. Rogers. He usually gives it to people he thinks fucked up. It's got vodka and banana flavoring. What'd you do to earn one?"

"Showed up." Cujo the bar tender smirked before leaving the bar and as I watched him leave I noted that I was alone. I sighed before downing the shot.

I was flung to the side and didn't realize I'd been punched till instincts kicked in and I flipped to keep myself from hitting the floor. The second I straightened Toby had me by the collar against the wall lifting me to his height, so my feet wouldn't reach the ground. "Of all the concerts! Of all the fan meetings you had to pick this one! It is my god daughter's birthday! And I had all day planned this was the big finale! But now I gotta deal with you and Brian and slender and for some fucking reason my mom. Which probably means she knows what I am. Which is exactly what I told you not to do." He finished each sentence with a punch to my stomach. "I…also…told you…not to feed off anyone but me."

"I didn't break that promise on purpose."

"The first time." He growled ripping my cheap dollar store mask off and pulling his bandanna down. "Damn it…" he dropped me and before I could react pulled my jacket off and sank his teeth into my now exposed neck. I yelped but refused to scream digging my nails into the chest of his jacket. "T-Toby." I whimpered in pain, but he only growled before shoving something in my hand and stopping. "11:00 just you. I'll talk to the others later." He then pulled my jacket on and shoved my mask on pulling me out of the room onto the stage. "Why not help my friend here get to the back of the room with a little crowd surfing!" he then tossed me onto the crowd and I was raced to the back of the room at break neck speed and was dropped on the floor. The crowd went back to enjoying the concert as I stumbled to my feet realizing the shot I was given was roofied.

Hoodie and Slender ran over to help me up. "Bar tender…roofied me…Diana is Toby's god daughter. He was not happy to see me…wants to talk to me alone…he said he'll talk to the rest later. Let's go home." They helped me to the car and we drove off.

11:00 I arrived at a motel for the damned and went up to the room with the room number on the small piece of paper. I knocked but found it was open and stepped in closing the door behind me. I sat at a chair facing away from the door and just waited.

Soon after arms slid under mine and wrapped around me before I was picked up like I didn't weight a thing. Toby laid me on the bed face up and pinned my wrist above my head putting his hatchet against my throat. "Kinda surprised you showed up alone."

"Why?"

"Cause, you know what's going on and if the press finds out about us down here? Your life will never be the same."

"That's the least of my worries they won't affect my work. It's against their laws."

"Just had to be sure." Toby dropped the hatchet and placed a hand on my chest slowly unzipping my jacket before using his teeth to pull off his glove. He then placed his oddly warm hand under my shirt causing me to give a tiny twitch in surprise. "Is the ruthless mass murder Masky…nervous?"

"Not used to have people who are stronger than me."

"Yeah you proxy's get all the benefits of being a vampire with none of the down sides." He said his hand slowly trailing under my shirt. "You don't seem to mind being out during the day."

"High quality sun screen, still don't show up in mirrors though."

"Crosses affect you?"

"Nah that's a myth." His hand brushed against one of the little pink spots on my chest and I twitched more violently now, my arms instinctively struggling in his grip. "Calm down Tim." He said a smirk on his face with eyes red and his fangs showing. I gave an awkward smirk. "I don't know that I like that look." I said noting the fact that my shirt was around my armpits and I couldn't move as he had my hands pinned and my legs were between his and he was holding them together with little effort. At most I could straighten my legs and squirm and I did squirm.

Toby ducked his head and began lightly kissing my chest while freeing my hands to get my jacket off but bound them with my shirt. My heart was pounding out of my chest and then I felt Toby's hand begin to pull down my pants. "Wait!" Toby's head shot up a worried look on his face. "Wait, wait, wait, wait…wait."

"Waiting…you ok?"

"Yup."

"Then what's the problem? You are more nervous than I was when I lost my virginity. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were a virgin." I didn't respond and just looked away. "Tim?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been in a relationship before?"

"Yes."

"Female or male."

"Female."

"Did you ever have sex with said female?"

"She wanted to wait till marriage."

"And you spent most of your life in a mental hospital?"

"Till I was 17 yeah."

"Since then your best and only friend has been Brian."

"Correct."

"You're a fucking virgin."

"If I was fucking I wouldn't be a virgin."

"Well if you hadn't stopped me you would be fucking."

"Shut it." Toby sighed pull my shirt off my arms and tossing it to the side. "Might as well make this even." He stood up and pulled off his goggles, bandanna, jacket and shirt before pulling my shoes off and forcing me to wrap my legs around him. He then leaned back over me and wrapped his arms around me. "Come on grab on to me." I did as I was told, and he picked me up and I soon found myself cuddling with Toby under the covers of the motel bed. He kissed my neck starting from the tip of my shoulder and slowly moved to my cheek before kissing my lips.

The next morning, I woke pantless and feeling less than well rested, nothing actually happened last night just some fooling around. The bed had blood on it and quite a bit and I found Toby sleeping soundly next to me. I scooted closer to him and cuddled into my chest. Toby soon wrapped his arms around me climbing back on top of me and biting into my neck. I let out a small hiss of pain and soon finding he was going to try to…distract me from the pain. Needless to say, it worked that is until my phone buzzed away on the night stand. "Toby- I- have a job."

"Then answer it. Your hands are free."

"W-what!? No!"

"Fine. I will." He placed a knee on my chest and used the other hand to answer my phone. "Oh, look it's Slender!" he said placing the phone to his ear and began chatting with slender as if it was a normal fucking day. Slender is like a Vulcan he doesn't get overly excited or emotional so talking to Toby after not even being sure if he was alive for over a year he just chats like talking to an old friend as they passed each other in a grocery store as I screamed profanity at Toby trying to break free of his grip. "Lunch? I suppose but I won't be eating…yeah Tim will be there but so will Diana…good cause y'all don't have a choice…yup see you then." Toby then hung up the phone and tossed it to the side and finished feeding off me.

I sat in my car next to Toby unaware of how he managed to convince me to let him drive but here I am sitting next to him thanking my gods that it wasn't a stick shift and enjoying the fact that my truck sat three people very close together so if I sat in the middle I could cuddle him as we drove. "You can drive on the way to the restaurant."

"That's not where we're going now?"

"Weren't you listening? We gotta pick up Diana first."

"Oh god…"

"What?"

"How is she gonna react?"

"To what?"

"Me!" he laughed. "What? Afraid she'll have the 'you can't replace my mommy' persona? I'm not her father and I've only been her god father for about 6 months."

"Yeah can you explain that to me?" Toby sighed. "When I first found out about Creepypasta, her parents Judge Angel and Bloody Painter-."

"Whoa what? They're like legends!"

"yes, you're very smart shut up, they took me in despite of what I am and even let me around their daughter who once I started staying around started calling me 'big brother Toby' and then…"

"They got arrested…"

"Yeah the second people found out who they were death penalty was practically set in stone. Ben did his best to at the very least keep them alive but having already escaped prison once? They weren't getting out of it. Ben was able to give me their final wishes but Diana well she never really recovered. She knows full well I'm not her father she still talks about her parents the wound is still very fresh I think calling me 'dad' is just comforting." I nodded holding on to Toby's arm tighter. "I feel different." I said changing the subject. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I feel different after last night."

"Oh…right…still can't believe you're a virgin."

"Shut it." He chuckled. "You're what 40?"

"41. And you're what 17?"

"18 and how does that reflect badly on me?"

"Might look like you're only with me for my money."

"The money is intriguing." I rolled my eyes and turned on the radio and Toby laughed hearing the music playing. "What?"

"This is one of the songs I've done. In my car we have a radio for Creepypasta I'm used to hearing myself when the radio comes on."

"That often?"

"Well I'm like 1 of the 19 singers of Creepypasta and certainly one of the most popular because of the diversity of my music." We soon pulled up to a huge building and I looked up to the towering sky scraper. "You live here?"

"What? No, this is Ben's place."

"Ben's? Why are we here?"

"Um Diana is 8 I'm not gonna leave her home alone, especially not on her birthday. And Ben's son couldn't make it to the party because of a dentist appointment so I let her stay here for a sleep over." Toby said climbing out of the truck. "You coming?"

"Uh…no."

"You're gonna wait here in the hot car in the middle of June? In Colorado?"

"I've got the key's I'll keep it cool."

"You're gonna kill the battery."

"It'll be fine."

"Would you just come inside?"

"You don't seem to be giving me a choice." He pulled the keys out of the ignition. "5 minutes, max."

"I'd rather not." He huffed at me his eyes narrowing.


	10. Chapter 5 point 5

We walked into the building nodding to Linda the desk lady and headed up to Ben's penthouse where his maid let us in. "Toby?" Ben came around the corner. "And Masky, enjoy that VIP ticket?" I blushed and nodded. Toby knew Ben had given me the ticket as he was the only logical option but thankfully didn't care. "Where's Diana?"

"Living room." As Toby began to leave my phone buzzed again and I let Toby retrieve his ward while I stayed answered it. "Hey Connie." I chatted with Connie about Toby and answered all the questions I could before hanging up when Ben walked over. "Hey, I got a singer and her boyfriend coming in to work on a screenplay for a music video mind if I let them in now or should I wait till you and Toby clear out?"

"Go ahead and let them in." I said before going back to my conversation. Toby soon came back over with a sleeping child in one arm and a pink and black backpack in the other. He walked over shaking the child awake. "Diana." The girl woke up groggy looking at Toby then looked at me and grinned huge. "Masky!" she jumped out of Toby's arms into mine hugging me tightly. "Um what?" Toby laughed nearly hysterically. "I didn't think she'd recognize you right away."

"What do you mean!?"

"She's a fan of Marble Hornets."

"What? She's watched that!?"

"Yeah that's what happens when you fall asleep in front of your computer with a little girl who's never seen YouTube before who is wide awake. Kid binged all 9 hours of it before I woke up. Including the 'to the ark' stuff."

"And I loved it!" Diana said excitedly the star like specks in her eyes seeming to glow brighter than ever. "Yeah Marble hornets was great." I stiffened hearing a familiar voice behind me and saw Toby growling at them. I turned finding clockwork and Jeff. "You've been holding out on us Toby. I thought we were friends." Jeff said through clenched teeth. "What? You think I'm just going to come crying to the people who are only my best buds publicly?" Toby shoved me behind him. "You've got a music video to plan I've got a child to feed. So why don't we go our separate ways? Pick this up later?" Clockwork growled. "He made me what I am!"

"No, you're the one who broke out of the hospital and murdered your family. You can't expect him to be able to come and save every mentally unstable kid in seconds. You're lucky to be alive with all the shit you've done that's against his moral code."

"And what about you?"

"I've never killed an innocent person and if I have at least I haven't killed any kids, which is more than I can say for you."

Toby pulled a gun aiming it at them causing Clockwork to laugh. "What's that gonna do? It sure as hell ain't gonna kill me."

"It'll kill Jeff." Toby said aiming at Jeff and Clockwork jumped in front of Jeff and hissed at Toby her one green eye turning red and curling her lips exposing fangs. That's how she turned him she is a vampire! "See now we understand each other. I'd prefer if your lover was dead and you'd prefer the same for me."

"Your lover ruined my lover's and his girlfriend's life!"

"And he murdered my girlfriend and you turned me into your descendant. So, we'll pick this up later yes?" I set down Diana, pulled my own guns and stepped in front of Toby. "Since there's a child and Jeff's a human I think it would be better if we did pick this up later."

"And I would prefer if you didn't kill each other in my apartment." Ben said boredly. "Blood is a bitch to get out of the carpet and Clocky you'll have to find a new director if you hurt them."

"And what Toby just gets off free of charge?"

"No but I know Toby won't strike first with your fiery red head of a temper you'll strike first. So how about y'all get to the studio and let the nice family leave?" Clockwork retracted her fangs and straightened. "Fine." I nodded. "Toby grab the youngster we're going to be late for our lunch date."

My leg bounced violently as I drove to the restaurant with Diana now attached to me fan-girling as if nothing happened. Toby seemed to be in the same state and I looked at him confused. "Does this happen a lot?"

"The run in with Clocky? Oh yeah all the time."

"How are either of you still alive?"

"Usually ends there." I shook my head. "What is your life?"

"Insane as me." I laughed, and we just jammed out to the radio till we pulled up to the restaurant finding our little group waiting outside. "Sorry we're late! Ran into a little hick up." Toby said climbing out and then pulling out Diana. "But we're-."

"BRIAN!" Diana scrambled out of Toby's arms and bolted for Hoodie tackling him into a hug holding on to him with her arms and legs leaving Brian with his arms looking like someone had dumped a bucket of cold water on him and he looked at me very confused. "We got a Marble Hornets fan." Brian looked at me with a look of disappointment then gave Toby the same look but intensified. Toby ignored this and just hugged his mother tightly. "You gotta stop disappearing!"

"But you always seem so happy to see me when I come back!" I glared at Toby. "You disappear again I stab you." I said as I pealed Diana off Brian handing her back to Toby, but she struggled to get back to her apparent favorite. When slender stood straight eyeing the girl. "Toby?" Toby turned from his conversation with his mother. "Yeah?"

"May I?" he asked pointing to the girl and Toby gave him an evil glare. "Hey Diana? You're excited to see Tim and Brian together you really think they would travel…without their master?" he said pointing to slender who looked confused by the statement. Diana literally leaped from Toby's arms using his chest as a launch pad to Slender. I turned Toby pulling his ear close. "Slender and the operator aren't the same person."

"I know so does she, twin brother, right?"

"Yeah the Operator is still in California black sheep for what he did Brian and I."

"What is it with them and hot states?"

"They're like reptiles, cold blooded."

"Interesting."

"Anyway, who's hungry!?" everyone raised their hands smiling but of course Toby raised his hand an evil grin on his face. My head and hand dropped. "Seriously?"

"What? That little hick up caused problems."

"I noticed."

"Aww I'm just kidding, I can't wait." He ruffled my hair heading into the restaurant his mom, Slender and Diana behind him. I was about to go after them, but Brian grabbed the back of my collar and I immediately knew what this conversation was going to be about. "You were gone all night." Brian signed. "Yeah we don't have to talk about it right?"

"Yes or no v-card gone?"

"Do I have to answer?"

"Yes."

"No, it's not gone." He sighed. "Tim wright, your request for a man card has been rejected."

"I swear I'll stab you." He gave a silent laugh and tossed his arm over my shoulder pulling me into the restaurant.

Lunch went fine as everyone chatted catching up and due to Slender not being able to eat as his mouth is no more than decoration Diana sat in his lap for the duration of the meal. Slender sat oddly close to Connie for two people who aren't together, and Toby seemed to notice as every time Toby went to talk to slender his eyes turned red with a stare that said. "I'll fucking kill you if you hurt her" but as always Slender went oblivious. I sat between Toby and Brian who kept making less than subtle dirty jokes sometimes working together to annoy and embarrass me. Thankfully if Connie noticed she didn't say anything.

Other than Toby and Brian's childish jokes everything was going well that is until I heard the intro to BFB play over the speakers. I laughed at the coincidence till I noticed the dance floor across the room and saw the grin on Toby's face. "No."

"Yes."

"No way in hell I'm-." before I could finish my sentence Toby pulled me to the dance floor. "What is it with you and Disney and Teen Nick singers?"

"Don't hate I know you listen to the sound track for Lemonade Mouth."

"Shut it."

"Shut up and dance with me." He spun me around enjoying the song and Diana soon pulled Slender over and the little 4-foot girl fearlessly forced the 6' 4" demon to dance with her. To save him Brian Dance with Toby's mother onto the floor before the smoothly switching partners. The worst part of all this is despite the entire restaurant being near full us 6 were the only ones on the dance floor. The giant dance floor where Toby happily spun me, and I eventually gave in dancing with him.


	11. Chapter 6

I endlessly posed in dumb positions and received a blinding flash each time while hearing the click of a camera. I was just about to rip the photographer's head off when Tim walked over and held up his phone displaying the time. 11:45. Aka time to get my ass outta here! I threw off the lame garb and bolted out of there letting Tim explain where and why I was going. Thankfully my mom misses me and decided she wanted to have lunch with me and Tim.

I quickly fed off my favorite feed bag (Tim) and we were off to my mother's!

I was having a bright and bubbly day excluding the photo shoot and then I arrived at the restaurant and sat down my nose filling with my mother's scent which was a bit off and I knew exactly what it was.

With a twitch of what I can only guess to be rage, and fear mixed together I smiled at my mother leaning over the table slightly. "Will Slender be joining us today?"

"Not unless one of you invited him." I quickly pulled put my phone and texted him. "Get your ass to my location no danger but my mom and I need to talk." And within the minute (cause, he can teleport) slender walked in and sat down with us. What's the-."

"Zip." I said gathering my thoughts before taking and breath and regaining my smile though faked. "This following conversation will not be pleasant for anyone at this table Tim least of all because it involves him the least." My mother was giving me a very worried look as was Tim but slender was only slightly confused or at least that's how he looked. "Don't bullshit me when I ask this like all the other times we asked because everyone knows you're bullshiting we've just been ignoring it because we didn't think it mattered. But now…it does."

"Toby, I don't like where this is going." Tim said awkwardly but I ignored it. "Now vampires have a very heightened sense of smell we can smell chemical changes in the human body and like-human bodies. So, I am 99.99% sure I'm right but I can't be too sure, so I need to hear it from your mouths. Are you two sleeping together?" Tim choked on his water understanding immediately. "You can't be serious!"

"I am very serious and honestly I don't care as he seems to make you very happy mom, but I need to know." My mother blushed heavily and even Slender's face became a little pink.

They sat awkwardly before Slender nodded. "See? How hard was that?"

"Why does it matter now?" I chuckled looking at mom. "You're about 44, right?" My mom glared at me for saying her age out loud but nodded. "What about it?"

"You haven't hit menopause yet?" She scoffed offended by the question and I could the wheels in Slender's head turning as he slowly figured it out, but mom was too busy being offended to understand. "Slendy seems to have figured it out." Slender nodded pulling my mother close to me giving a worried look. "So, you know what has to happen the decision you both have to make." He nodded. "Get rid of it or turn her immortal, being human she won't survive the pregnancy." My mother's face went pale and she placed a hand on her stomach. "You can smell that?"

"Yeah you should know your body floods with chemicals when you lie I can smell that too." I looked over at Tim as he sat back in his chair eyes closed the cogs in his brain working overtime. "Look at Tim, Tim see's Slender as his father can if you too are together that makes Slender my step father making Tim and I step brothers and mom that makes you not only his mother in-law but also his step mother."

"But he's not actually Slender's son, right?"

"Proxies are in a way the children of their masters and Tim is head proxy making him big brother." My mom began to giggle as Tim got increasingly more uncomfortable. "That- that's actually _not_ what I was thinking about but thank you for bring it up. That made me feel SO much better." Tim said rubbing his face. "You lie, this affects me just as much as everyone else."

"How?"

"I live with Slender and I am under contract to stay that way."

"And."

"Infants are noisy and expensive so if they decide to keep it. Logically I would make sense if Connie moved in with us instead of the other way around because then Brian would have to share a room because the baby would need its own room, and no one wants Brian and I sharing a room cause, we'll kill each other. So, assuming they keep it and Connie moves in I will be moving rooms to the other end of the house and Brian probably will too." I chuckled. "So, you're just thinking of you?"

"I may be head proxy, but I am not to give advice unless he asks, or I get permission and I think I have a legit thought about the situation. Their decision on whether to keep it or not is completely up to them but Connie's immortality? That I would be ok giving my personal opinion."

"Alright." Slender said expectantly and Tim raised a brow at his master. "Are you sure?" Slender looked at my mother who nodded and Slender then nodded at Tim. "Ok…" Tim sat forward getting in his "this is only logic" position. "Humans on average date 1 to 3 years and only wait about a year to move in. so her moving in is just about set in stone. You two have been together for nearly a year now and Slender I know you've said if you ended up with a human you would wait till marriage to give them immortality if they wanted it. With the addition of the…new addition the likely hood of her not becoming immortal is almost nonexistent it's coming sooner than expected. Yes? So, whether or not you keep the child I suggest you make her immortal just out of logic and convince." My mother looked at Tim impressed. "He makes a good point."

"Connie?" I froze at the voice in the distance behind me. My mother and I give each other a look and I put my head down as my mother got up to greet her sister.

Damn it Aunt Lorie! Mind your own business! My Aunt despite not having any proof blames me for my father's death and also thinks I'm not sane enough to keep from hurting my mother. So, the second we heard her near we put in a plan to get me out into action.

Once my mom had her distracted Slender joined her blocking Aunt Lorie's view of me and I bolted Tim on my tail.

I watched from the window and in my mother's panic I could see her say "I'm pregnant" to Lorie and I huffed smirking. The shock on Lorie's face was enough to tell me she believed my mom. "They're keeping it."

"Yeah you really think Slender a first-time father is going to give it up. Plus, there might be a chance it can't be aborted."

"Why?"

"Vampire children and dhampirs can't be aborted both are descendants of humans as is Slender's species…probably."

8 months later

Mom seems to be absolutely glowing immortality fazing her none. Jeff and Clockwork have stopped trying to kill Tim as you can't kill him unless you kill Slender and well no one wants to fuck with him.

My mom and I sat at our usual restaurant during what we like to call our "boyfriend free meetings" so that we don't have the distraction. Tim doesn't mind because he has better things to do but Slender is like a male lion and my mom is his cuddly lioness and his one and only job is to protect her.

Tim is having to distract Slender with babysitting Diana as my mom and I eat pancakes in the middle of the afternoon. Everything was going fine as we chatted and laughed until my mom laughed just a little too hard when her face turned pale. "You ok?"

"We have to go." Immediately I smelled it. "Crap." I set a 100 on the table and helped my mother to Tim's truck having to lift her in before bolting to the driver's seat. As I pulled away I ripped my phone to my ear. "Hey cutie." Tim said not understanding the gravity of the situation. "Mom's water just broke."

"You going to a hospital?"

"Yup gonna have to."

"Should I get Diana?"

"Yeah but if she's sleeping-."

"Just let her sleep I know. I gotta go Slender is draped over me trying to figure out what's going on." I chuckled and hung up the phone hitting the gas. "Slow down Toby, its fine. 4 minutes apart remember? When the contractions are 4 minutes apart is when you should worry."

"I know but traffic is usually terrible around now and we do not have the resources to do this here. Nor do I want to." I said with a shudder as that would be more of my mother than I ever wanted to see.

Thankfully we arrived at the hospital just in time and tossed my keys to the valet driver as I helped my mom into a wheel chair and wheel chair. We got to my mother's room and then…waited. "Sing for me to pass the time." I chuckled but began singing Hurricane by Bridgit Mendler.

Brian soon arrived Slender on his tail clearly having teleported them here. A few minutes later Tim walked in a sleeping 8-year-old in his arms. "Passed out in the car." I smirked taking her as she flopped into my arms.

The more contractions my mother had the more worried and freaked out Slender got. I think he honestly thought she was dying despite this being her 3rd time around the block and oh yeah, he personally gave her immortality.

Everything was going great despite the early arrival of my younger sibling who Slender didn't want to know the gender of so now none of us do. I was just sitting on the bed next to my mother's when fucking Aunt Lorie walked in in scrubs. I knew she was a nurse but why at this hospital and how did she find out we're here while working in ER?

It didn't matter as her and I made eye contact and it took her no time at all to recognize me. "Aww fuck." Everyone turned to see her all making similar remarks. "Toby?"

"Yeah…" I said awkwardly. I don't particularly like her as she has never seemed to like me, but I don't have a choice but interact now. "Yes, I'm alive and well and no I didn't just now show up. I showed up or well they found me about 8 maybe 9 months ago. How come you didn't know? Cause I told mom not to tell you and I've been avoiding you like the plague."

"Toby!" my mother scolded. "What? I don't lie anymore. No point."

"Yes, but you don't have to say everything that comes to mind."

"I don't, but I can." My mother sighed as Lorie looked surprised at her sister. "You have more loyalty to your son than to me?" I snorted. "You do realize the sentence that just came out of your mouth, right? I know you don't have kids but let me explain something to you. When you have kids, you are loyal to them first and foremost, lovers, siblings and parents come second. Right ma?" mom gave a guilty shrug at her sister and Lorie huffed at me. "And how would you know?"

"Two reasons, when you're someone's child and are close with your parent you have a chance of noticing this and second? Hey Diana?" Diana yawned sitting up as she rubbed her black eyes. "Yeah daddy?" Lorie looked shocked at the girl then looked back at me and I just bounced my eye brows. "You hungry little one?" she shook her head and climbed out of Tim's lap walking over to me sticking her arms up and bouncing on her toes. I chuckled and picked her up letting her cuddle into my neck.

I turned back to my mother done with my conversation with Lorie and began speaking to mom. "You don't mind if she and I leave when you actually get down to business right? Cause…she's 8 and I don't want to see that." My mother rolled her eyes. "Of course, its fine take Tim too I'm sure he'll be looking for an excuse."

"Actually, I may not be I'm at the very least not leave till _our_ doctor gets here." Slender's brow furrowed. "You called Ann?"

"Of course." I huffed. "There's no, 'of course' about it she's not exactly…polite."

"And you are?"

"To everyone I like."

"As is she."

"She doesn't like anyone!"

"Fair enough but she's the best."

"That I can't argue with that." My mother cringed from a contraction and Slender jumped worried. "Calm down just a contraction." I said holding out my hand. "Jeez I haven't been through this either but even I'm not this nervous."

"Hey daddy?" I turned to the little girl in my arms who was starting to wake up. "Yeah."

"Can I draw?"

"Did you bring your art book?" she shook her head. "Well I don't have anything for you to draw with."

"I got a pen." Tim said pulling a pen out of the inside pocket of his jacket. Diana's eyes lit up and she looked at me excitedly. "Can I draw on your arm!?" I rolled my eyes but saw no harm in it and keeps her from drawing on herself which for some reason is against her school's rules. "Give her the pen."

"Yay!" Diana said as I went to go sit next to Tim on the little love seat but stopped next to Lorie. "Not trying to be rude but…shouldn't you be working, as you do work here?"

"My boss said I could be with my sister since I wasn't the first to find out my sister was in labor." I shrugged. "Just don't tell them who I am please."

"Why?"

"Causes that's a fuss I'd rather not deal with." I sat on the couch rolling up my sleeve setting my bare arm on the arm rest as Tim scooted over to cuddle with me. Mom cringed in pain letting out a tired groan. "Just get it out!" she said tired of being in pain. "Well I'm not the one who holds Slender back while he tries to kill Ann as she gives you a C-section."

"Why would I do that? What's a C-section?" My mom giggled. "It's when the doctor cuts my stomach open, so I don't have to birth naturally." Slender gave her a look of "people do that on purpose?" and I snorted. "Yeah, I was the wrong way around, so they had to."

"Yeah, you've seen the scars love." Mom said rubbing her belly. "Oh…I wondered what those where, thought it might have to do with a cult or religion thing." Lorie laughed not realizing he was completely serious. "No, just a girl thing."

The door to the room open and the doctor stepped in. "Your…private? Doctor is here?"

"Send her in." Tim said automatically standing to greeting Ann when a girl dressed in white came in behind Ann her long white hair covering part of her face the rest of it tied back. "Sadie?" Sadie jumped turning to me. "Oh…h-hey Toby."

"What are you doing here?"

"Ann is teaching me, so I might be able to help her eventually."

"Cool!" Ann turned to my mother. "She doesn't have to be in here if you don't want her to be." My mom shrugged. "This is my third time it's all the same now." Ann nodded. "How close are you?"

"Very." Ann nodded again. "I'd like all non-essential family to leave. Slender you can stay, and Toby I supposed you can if you keep your mouth shut." I rolled my eyes. "Well you'll be pleased to hear I'm not as I have an 8-year-old here."

"Good, everyone else must leave."

"Excuse me!" Lorie said, and I laid my head back knowing this conversation would piss her off. Ann turned to the Lorie raising a brow. Note Ann is in all black scrubs that hides her patchwork skin and a mask that covered most of her face. This was also black with a little red cross on the mouth. When she's in her usual skimpy skin-tight dress of similar color scheme I find her intimidating as she will gut you if you fuck with her or her patients but like this it makes her look like she's planning to murder and not leave a trace so it's a bit scarier. So, I watched as Lorie tried to stand up to her but with how little shits it seemed Ann cared about Lorie's existence it was hard for her. "And you are?" Ann asked boredly. "I'm her sister!"

"Then you're definitely non-essential."

"What!?"

"If this was the first time or the father was not here I would say you could stay but your sister can manage this without you." I sighed and handed off Diana to Tim who nodded and got up to leave as I stood walking up behind Lorie as she yelled at Ann. I placed my hand over her mouth and wrapped my arm around her stomach. "Come on ya little fiery red head." I picked her up with ease and walked of the room Brian following me allowing Ann to close the door and lock it just before Lorie could get to the door. "How rude!"

"Family can cause distractions." I said taking Diana from Tim. "Come on let's get something sweet little one."

"Yay!" Diana said, and Brian seemed to give a subtler but very similar reaction. "You're paying for your own stuff Brian." He stuck his tongue out at me but followed as I put my arm around Tim before pausing a little ways away turning back to Lorie. "You coming or you just gonna stand there?" she huffed but followed. "I've got questions for you."

Over food and cookies Lorie asked more question than I cared to answer as I tried to keep Diana entertained without filling her with sugar. After an hour both my arms were covered in pen drawn by Diana. Taking after her father the art was amazing and matching on both arms looking like henna designs. "Damn…when I was her age I was drawing stick figures. She could probably recreate the Mona Lisa and pass it off as the original." Tim said looking at my arms. "Yeah it's cool but I think you'll need a new pen."

"I think I can handle that." Diana began to holder her stomach in pain. "Tummy ache?" I said holding her face in one of my hands. She nodded. "Can you walk me to the bathroom?" I nodded standing to look around seeing a sign and picked her up gently before heading for the bathroom.

"You want me to wait outside?" she nodded again before heading inside and I waited….and waited and waited. I was beginning to get worried when my phone rang Diana's face coming up on the screen. "Diana?" I could hear her crying over the phone. "D-daddy…it hurts…"

"Diana!? What's wrong what happened?"

"There's blood, a lot of blood." Not caring for social norms, I burst in finding the only closed stall reeking with blood. "Diana!? Diana open the door sweetie. Please."

"No! No, you're a boy!" I huffed worried. "I-if I got a female would you let her help you!?"

"Y-yeah ok…"

"Ok three seconds ok?"

"Ok daddy." I bolted out of the bathroom and back to the cafeteria on the edge of tears. "Lorie!" She whipped around surprised but then saw the worry on my face. "What's wrong?"

"Diana! She was I the bathroom and she called me saying there was blood she won't let me in! She said she wants a girl!"

"Show me." We rushed back to the bathroom and I let Lorie go in while Tim and Brian tried to calm me down outside. Lorie soon came back out with Diana in her arms and had us follow her to an exam room where she forced Brian Tim and I to wait outside. It was by far the worst and longest 10 minutes of my life, but Lorie came back out now relaxed. I jumped to my feet my heart pounding. "She's fine." I let out a heavy relieved sigh. "What happened?"

"What happens to a lot of girls at her age, must be a bit of an early bloomer though."

"Oh…" I let out a tired groan putting my face against the wall. "Oh, thank fuck."

"You can see her now." I nodded in thanks and walked in hugging Diana tightly. "Hey, don't scare me like that!"

"I'm sorry daddy. I'm ok now. Lorie said to get Tylenol on the way home." I chuckled picking her up. "Ok we will but right now let's go visit grandma huh?" we walked out to the cafeteria gathering our things when Sadie came over. "You can come in now."

"Good cause we're headed that way anyway!"

"Uh…just Toby and Tim." I sighed turning to Tim. "Council committee?" he nodded. "Very likely."

Handing over Diana to Brian we headed to my mother's room where we were greeted by a scream. "Hate you." Mom said clearly too slender who was more scared than I'd ever seen him.

As it turns out that's why we had been brought in. My little sibling like me had turned the wrong way around sometime between mom's last ultra sounds and now so an emergency C-section would be needed. SO, Tim and I had been recruited to drag Slender out of the room since he refused to leave and would cause issues if he stayed." So, we grabbed on to his arms as he gripped on to anything to prevent his leaving. "Damn it man! She'll be fine. It's a C-section not brain surgery!"

"Ann said they were going to 'put her under' what does that mean!?"

"General anesthesia! It makes her sleep! So, she doesn't have watch herself get cut open!"

"WHAT!?" shouldn't have said that. "It will take like 3 minutes! Just wait! You really think Ann would kill mom? You really think your own proxy would kill your girlfriend and child!?" Slender paused clearly not having considered this part. "3 minutes?"

"Yeah with like a minute left!" He straightened brushing himself off and nodded. "Alright." Tim and I huffed letting Slender go. "Jeez, she's immortal she'll be fine."

"The child is not."

"It's yours! It will be fine!" Sadie walked over. "Toby, the baby is a healthy 8.6 pounds and Ann is cleaning her off right now and when she's done you may see her while Ann is sewing Connie up." I nodded and began to follow Sadie when slender did to. I whipped around and placed my hands on his shoulders. "Stay." He glared but did as he was told.

I received my brand new little sister and walked back out into the hall with her wrapped in a blanket. She was already asleep, and I walked over to slender who didn't seem to know how to hold a baby but once he figured it out wouldn't give her up. "Have you decided what to name her?"

"Of course, not my species doesn't name their children."

"What?"

"We name ourselves, does yours not?" we blinked at him blankly. "No, we name our children."

"But you did not name Diana."

"That's cause I'm not her Biological Father, Bloody Painter and Judge Angel named her." He gave a confused look. "Why?"

"I don't know we just do, why don't you?"

"So that the child can pick its own when it's ready."

"Yeah but…what do you call them till then."

"Well if you're like my father, you don't you leave the child to figure out life on its own like his father before him."

"Mom would shoot you if you even suggested that."

"Of course, I won't repeat my father's ignorance, he also thought bonding with one's proxies was idiotic turns out it's not as his proxies turned on him and killed him before going to work for his enemy."

"Oh…"

"I _may_ have had something to do with that, but we don't talk about that." Our little group chuckled realizing how fucked up this kid's life is gonna be. "No but seriously, what do you call your child?"

"Son, daughter, my child whatever feels comfortable for the parent."

"Well you're gonna need to name her cause I'm sure mom wants her child to legally exist."

"May she change it later?"

"Yeah totally, my birth name is technically Tobias, but no one calls me that cause, it doesn't really fit." He nodded in agreement. "I supposed if Connie would prefer to name her I would be alright with that."


	12. Chapter 7

This contains a sex scene written by a friend of mine it's short and its in bold if you dont want to read it.

For some reason Slender and Connie put off Connie moving in till now so Brian, Toby, and I were required to go over to Connie's place and pack everything. Thankfully not the furniture or dishes mostly just photos and other keep sakes. Lyra's room naturally had the most and Toby took the kind liberty of packing it all while Brian I packed the rest. We also packed all the clothes keeping only Connie and Lyra's clothes donating everything else. Why did we keep Lyra's? Toby's convinced Diana or the decidedly Ava his little sister will want to wear them why he plans to keep them for at least another 8 years I don't know but we packed it all in Toby and I's gigantic trucks before driving off.

Once we got pack to the house we just piled the boxes in side before heading to bed. Toby hasn't fully moved in yet as he has yet to clean and go through everything in Diana's room to see what to keep and what can be tossed but Diana and Toby sleep here sometimes to get her used to being around here. She managed to "twist" Slender's arm into letting her have one of the rooms with an inner balcony.

Toby was in my room but one night he came home really late. "Where have you been!? I was worried."

"My phone died there was a big pile up on the freeway." The second he closed the door he locked it and began to pull off his clothes as he walked towards the bed, nothing out of the ordinary but it was the fact that his eyes were glowing red and he had an evil grin on his face. "Toby are you alright?"

 **"** **I know things have been pretty crazy lately, but I really need to get laid." I blushed as he turned off the lights only leaving his red eyes to glow in the dark. "So, if I'm going to fast just tell me." he appeared top of me. "Alright? I won't hurt you…unless you want me to." I nodded and next thing I knew he was under the covers and neither of us were dressed at all.**

 **"** **You want me to prepare you first or do you just want to this?"**

 **"** **W-what's the point of being immortal with an incredible healing factor if ya can't do crazy shit like just doing this?" He grinned putting my legs over his shoulders before shoving in to me I gasped whimpering gripping his hair tightly. He growled holding still. "Holy f-fuck…you…feel…amazing."**

 **"** **Why are you sitting still?"**

 **"** **I don't want to hurt you."**

 **"** **DO IT! NOW!" He half growled half giggled before slamming in and out of me before adjusting to hit me deeper. I gripped the back of his head tightly. "T-Toby…I can't…I…can't…hold…on…much…." Toby growled sitting back and pulled me into his lap then using my own body weight against me bounced me up and down repeatedly and due to this I soon lost it. I screamed gipping him tightly, but he didn't stop till he gave me one last hit as hard as he could and held me there giving small huffs and whimpers and I fell back onto my back Toby falling on top of me. "Jesus…" Toby rolled off me rubbing his face. "I mean…fuck!" A new-found sense of confidence washed over me, I climbed on top of Toby kissing him and kissing his neck. "T-Tim, I can't just go again."**

 **"** **I can, keep up." Toby scoffed. "Well I'm not gonna be hard for a few minutes." I shoved into him completely ready to go. "Does it matter?" I asked rolling my hips. "Fuck! Calm down!"**

 **"** **Proxies are supposed to be able to go as long as their lover needs."**

 **"** **Well I don't need to go any longer."**

 **"** **Well I have to make up for how long I've been making you wait somehow, plus you don't feel pain, so you'll be fine."**

The next morning my bed frame was in shambles the posts holding the canopy just barely doing their job, blood covered the blankets, sheets and pillows even the wall behind us. I sat up hearing someone messing with the door and it soon opened and Brian stepped in having picked the lock. "Did you even bother to knock." He shrugged not bothering to answer looking at the bed and stood on his toes to see if Toby was in the bed and smirked. "Finally." Was all he signed before leaving. "Wait why did you-!?" but it was too late Brian had left. "Is he gone?"

"Yeah, door is unlocked though."

"Don't care." Toby said tackling me sinking his fangs into my neck before doing his best to drain me. "Get it off the walls you bitch!"

Toby and I's relationship had been kept fairly quiet in the CP world and Toby never talked about me in interviews or anything and just before we were going to tell the damn world Toby's phone blows up Toby had been refusing to answer it because he just wanted some family time, but I got fed up and answered it. "Toby's phone who is this?"

"Tim! Oh fuck! Its Ben! Do you have something that will get CP TV?"

"Uh yeah I'm looking at it right now."

"Is Toby with you?"

"He's in the bathroom taking a shower why? What's going on?"

"Get Toby out of the shower turn on the TV turning it to 666 now!" I did as I was told and while Toby stood next to me dripping wet I turned the TV on and seemingly as the perfect time as photos of Toby and I the night before on our anniversary date came up. Nothing inappropriate but then it cut to pictures of us in the hotel room thankfully nothing too bad. "Well as we all know the famed "Ticci-Toby" does have a thing for masks." The male host said with a chuckle. "I guess this is who Toby's been talking about in all his songs! But of all the people to go for!" The woman said chuckling right along with him.

Toby ripped the phone from my hand angrier than I had ever seen him. "What can I do to get in front of this?" he asked putting Ben on speaker phone. "There's nothing you can do to stop it, I've done my best to keep it off all the news channels. You can either embrace it or you two can hide out for the next year or so and I don't just mean avoiding CP locations I mean stay in the mansion." I swallowed hard because I couldn't not leave the mansion because I had to work, and Toby would go insane if he was locked up with his mother and little sister all day every day. "Alright…we'll…we'll figure it out."

Toby hung up the phone and hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry! I'll figure something out I'll fix this!"

"Toby, it's alright, this is what we were planning to do anyway right? And the first night we spent together is when I expected all this to get out. I prepared for this a long time ago."

"What about everyone kinda hating you and Brian?"

"They'll either learn to like me or hate you."

"So, nothing happens?"

"If that's how you see it."

"Well if we're embracing it then you know what this means right?"

"No…"

"Photo shoots, interviews etc."

"Riiight, like hell I'm doing interviews, that's all you."

"Pictures?"

"Fine."

Next thing I knew Toby and I, slender and Connie and the girls were at a photo studio. Brian refused to be a part of this saying he'd rather farm all day. Which I'm fairly sure that's what he's doing right now, all while my face is being covered in makeup along with everyone else's. How Toby managed to talk slender into this I'll never know but I have a feeling he and Connie worked together.

Slender was having a hard time with the makeup team as he's not really one for strangers especially ones so talkative getting so close eventually I sighed walking over. "Here." I took the place of the makeup team and forced Slender to look in my eyes before I began applying the makeup just giving him a look that would seem natural on camera before ruffling his hair and loosening his tie. "There you look…basically the same."

"What was the point of all that?"

"It's just a photo shoot thing." He huffed standing and walked over to Toby who already had his makeup on and was playing a game on his phone before he looked at Slender and I. "Wow Slender! Who did your makeup cause clearly, they need a promotion. I wiggled my finger at him and he nodded in approval. "Slender doesn't like strangers."

"Oh yeah…"

First to take pictures was just Slender and I holding up signs that said Adoptive Father and Adopted Son. Then Toby and his mother holding up signs of a similar respect. Then Toby and Slender with Step-Father and Step-Son.

We did every aspect of our odd family when I was standing alone in front of the camera when a sign was handed to me and I just held it up expecting someone to join me. Thing is I didn't actually bother to read the sign till I felt someone climb on my shoulders and feet hit my torso. I looked up and found Brian sitting on my shoulders holding a sign that said. "Best" I looked down at mine and it read "friends." I pursed my lips walking over to a table and pulled out a marker writing on the back of the sign and grabbed Brian's sign tossing it away and got back in front of the camera holding up my new sign. "Somebody take the picture before he changes his mind!" They quickly adjusted us before snapping a picture and Brian climbed off me. "What happened to farming? I asked as he walked away he turned walking backward signing. "I ran out of farmable land." This state meant worried me slightly as we have…lots of that that's farmable as in it has the ability to but should we farm it is a different question.


	13. Chapter 8

5 years later

Toby sat alone in the mansion drunk and he pulled out the camera he'd given Tim on their wedding day and set it up on the coffee table. He turned it on sighing heavily. "This is probably the last you'll ever hear from me…my husband, my brother in-law, my step-father and my mother are dead…They were killed by a demon, a demon we all know as Zalgo...My daughter and my sister have been taken from me and I have no way of getting them back and the only way to have them be set free is to be taken out of the picture. Problem is, I've gone out in the sun, stabbed myself in the chest with a wooden stake…holy water." Toby held up a bottle labeled "Vatican" and shook it slightly before drinking some. "Nothing seemed to be able to kill me, I took proxyship with Slender after I got married and I thought it would end when he died but…I guess not. So, I've ratted myself out to the government they'll be meeting me in a previously agreed location which I will post don't worry. I may be turning myself in but that doesn't mean I don't want y'all to scream at them while they take me away. No weapons though just creep the fuckers out."

Toby again put the bottle to his lips and began to chug falling back and laid on the couch now only the quickly emptying bottle in frame till it was thrown and the sound of it smashing. "Yeah…fuck it." He sat back up. "Next thing, I have things I should've said a long time ago. 1st Clockwork and her feed bag of a boyfriend are NOT my friends, Clockwork is the one who turned me, and she killed my, at the time, girlfriend. I was not in love with this girl, but I did care about her. I would still here if she hadn't turned the only difference is I wouldn't have lost my temper and drained my own father of every drop of blood in his body. So, to you Clocky, go fuck yourself I'll see you in hell.

2nd…to my fans who will be sad to see me go I'm sorry, but you have to understand Diana and Ava are all I have left and I'm not going to let them suffer when I can do something about it. So, this is good bye…I love you all." Toby turned off the camera and sent the video to Ben to edit and clean up before posting the time and location he was supposed to meet the government people and headed out.

An hour later he laid in the lawn of his child hood home when he noticed people gather in the shadows just standing and waiting. A man came over trying to be polite. "Um…hey, what'cha do'n on my lawn?"

"This wasn't always your lawn, my family lived in that house for over 20 years and we were the first people to buy that house after it had been built. It was so crappy at the time no one wanted it…but now because of what happened inside that house I bet they made it all pretty for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, they had to have told you that a man was murdered in that house."

"Yes, but-."

"That man was my father."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be, he was a bastard…and I'm the one who killed him." The man stepped back. "I think you should leave."

"Oh, chill there-." Toby paused hearing sirens. "Ya hear that? That's for me." Toby stood sighing turning to the man. "The names Toby Rogers, you should probably look me up." 3 black SUVs came to a screeching halt as Toby began to sing and his followers stepped into view singing along. "Oh, I always let you down! You're shattered on the ground, but still I find you there next to me!" Toby was forced to his knees as he sang. "And, oh, stupid things I do; I'm far from good, it's true, but still I find you, next to me!" they hand cuffed to Toby as he repeated the lyrics.

The federal agents shoved him into the back seat of the SUV and they drove away. "You know that by agreeing to the contract you signed, you waved all your rights-."

"Except a few, like I have the right to wear what I want, the right to the internet whenever I want unwatched and if I leave you have no choice but to give me your blessing cause…I could break you…all of you."

The man growled under his breath and Toby giggled leaning forward gripping the bars in front of him. "You smell kinda good." Toby said licking his lips. "There's food back at base you can eat then. "Oh, come on it's not like I'm going for the driver and I know how much to take before you'll die before you even pass out."

"I am not allowed to get in the back with prisoners."

"Well, then how about I come up there and sit in your lap."

"Just keep quiet monster."

Toby giggled insanely easily ripping the grate between them out. Both him and the driver pulled their guns and Toby laughed opening the door tossing the grate out before closing the door. "Drive huh?" Toby said laying down in the seats putting his arm over his eyes.

Toby was locked in a fairly luxurious room more of an upscale apartment than a prison cell, but no one argued with the more than immortal vampire. He didn't ask people to wait on him hand and foot unless they were an ass to him that is, and he was fairly free and very helpful to those who were kind to him he let the scientists run all kinds of tests on him and helped train the spec opts solders.

But what bugged everyone was the disturbing smile that never seemed to leave his face and the more someone pissed him off, the bigger it got and the more he let his fangs expose themselves. It was pretty to clear to most, the loss of his family and everyone he cared about was driving him insane. The psychiatrists we worried he'd snap someday, that he'd snap and hurt people even the people he liked. They knew they'd have to find someone from his past, anyone! That could stable him.

3 years later…they found someone.

By now Toby had started locking himself in his room for most of the day leaving the lights off and sleeping close to 20 hours a day. The only days he was awake longer is when he needed to feed. No one was allowed in his room, so no one knew the state he was really in, but they could tell he was hiding something about how his mental state was really fairing. The smile seemed to be fading into a bored almost blank expression and he seemed to deal with people pissing him off far more calmly just taking or ignoring the beratement.

There was a knock at Toby's door and he got dressed making it look at least mostly opposite of how he was feeling before opening the door. "Doctor Sarah." Toby said seeing his personal mental care professional or, PMCP as he liked to call it, outside the door. "Hey Toby, there's someone we'd like you to me, she's very excited to meet you and if you could just spend a few minutes with her it would be much appreciated." Toby shrugged. "Sure." He followed the doctor down the hall. "So, what is she?"

"She appears to be something similar to you."

"A vampire?"

"Partly? We're not sure, she's got fangs, but she says she doesn't drink blood, we've left her alone just in case though."

"Good idea, what's her name?"

"Tina, that's all she would tell us, but we are running her prints and face."

"Good, let me know what you find." They walked in silence for a small while before Toby changed the subject. "Didn't expect to see you back at work so soon, is the hubby with the baby?"

"Yeah, I was going stir crazy at home, you know me work, work, work."

"When do I get to meet the little guy? Calvin, right?"

"That's right, but I don't know that I'll be bringing him to work for a while, to many germs here ya know?"

"Yeah, I'd wait till 8 months at least, 10 to a year if you wanna be safe about it, this place is disgusting." Sarah giggled. "Maybe you should clean it." Toby thought about it. "it'd be somethin' to do."

They soon reached a door and Sarah paused her hand on the handle. "2 things first I'm gonna be a little selfish and I want your opinion, mark and I want 2 kids and we want them to be pretty close in age you think I should try again now? Or should I wait till Calvin is a bit older."

"How old is Calvin?"

"A month…"

"And you had a natural birth, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well there the 6-week rule."

"6-week rule?"

"You know, can't have sex till 6 weeks after birth?"

"Oh! Yeah, what about it?"

"I'd wait at least 2 weeks but for you I'd say another 30 days, then try again, why not?" Sarah nodded with a smile. "Next, Tina, she…dresses like you."

"She's not the first."

"But it's more than that, if you changed sexes you'd be her."

"Still not the first, probably not the last either." Toby went to go in, but Sarah stopped him. "One last thing." She handed him an ear piece. "We'll keep you updated on what we find on her." Toby put the ear piece in, ruffed Sarah's hair and headed into the room.

Inside the room was a girl exactly as she had been described heavily bound to a chair. "So, you didn't volunteer to be here?" The girl sat in shock a jaw dropped smile on her face. "Tina is it?" She nodded just staring at him wide eyed. Toby sighed now taking the time to take in her scent, she smelled better than most humans, but it was clear she wasn't wearing any perfume or anything like that. Toby stepped closer bending over, so his face would be level with hers taking her scent. The smell was almost intoxicating, so much so it made Toby's mouth water and it showed.

Toby's breathing became more ragged and he leaned towards her putting his face near the crook of her neck and she willingly tilted her head to the side. He growled struggling to control himself. "What are you?"

"Your drudge."

"My what?"

"The first human a vampire feeds off of without killing becomes their drudge were like dhampirs, but we have no need for blood and only exist for the person who created us…" The girl's breathing was also shaky with excitement and Toby's brain quickly snapped back and he leaned back to face her again. "I remember now that was almost…10 years ago…I killed your parents. "No!" She snapped leaning with an inch of his face. "You killed monsters, that happened to have raised me." Toby raised the brow seeing the girl was less than sane. "What is a drudge exactly?"

"A vampire's proxy." Toby gave a shocked look. "You've been looking for me for the past decade!? And our relationship is supposed to be that close?"

"Closer and yes, but your friend Ben thought I was just some crazed fan and made sure I never got within a mile of you."

"He never mentioned you…"

"Why would he? He'd been fending off a million others with almost as much ambition as myself." Toby was going insane her scent was the best smelling he'd ever encountered. "So…is because of what you are why you-…" Toby dropped his head as he slowly lost the fight against his hunger. "It's because you haven't completed the bond, you feed off me once when I'm human and once when the transformation is complete then our bond is unbreakable. Its unheard of a vampire not completing the bond for 9 almost 10 years. It's a good thing you can't feel pain, I hear the hunger of wait just a month is excruciating can't imagine the pain 10 years causes." Toby fell to his knees gripping her chair. "Why…doesn't…it hurt…for you?"

"I don't know actually…maybe because you need me as much as I need you." Toby stumbled to his feet backing away from the girl. "N-no…master please don't leave…"

"You tell them everything you just told me, answer any questions they have for the next 20-…15 minutes then I'll have them bring you to me." Toby covered his mouth and nose. "But master-!"

"Please!" Tina nodded sadly. "Yes master…" Toby stumbled out of the room slamming the door behind him and running down the hall and soon her scent dissipated enough to where he could think.

Having heard Toby's instructions, the scientists ran in to ask Tina as many questions as they could while Toby sat against the wall his eye's glowing bright red his fangs all the way out as he breathed heavily. "Oh my god Toby! Was it really that bad?"

"No…she smelled that good, imagine smelling your favorite food, standing over it, then imagine haven't eaten anything in weeks, you're actually starving to death and you can have your favorite food but you know that you should wait…" Toby shuddered her scent still lingering in his noes as he drug his claws into the concrete floor. "So…good."

"Why don't you go back to your room and get ready for her huh?"

"Y-yeah…yeah…I will."

Toby went back to his cell with the intention to clean but just couldn't force himself to do it. His mind was so clouded by his need to feed he dove for the fridge chugging cold blood pack after cold blood pack to hungry to bother to try and warm them, but the cold left him unsatisfied. Soon the linoleum flood around him along with his face and clothes were covered in blood.

He fell over gripping his stomach before going for the sink vomiting all the blood back up. It would be the longest 15 minutes of his life.

Tina was walked down the hall now free of her bonds and her, Toby's PMCP and 3 security guards soon arrived at Toby thick metal security door. Sarah knocked, waited then slightly worriedly knocked again. With no answer upon the third knock she swiped her key card opening Toby's door and the 5 entered the room.

It was a total mess, bottles of alcohol, needles, holy water, and cigarettes were littered around the room, a small mirror with a razor blade and white powder sat on the coffee table. The room reeked of blood and the lights wouldn't come on the only light to be seen was coming from the kitchen.

Growling came from the room and Tina rushed to the door. "Master…" She said sadly seeing the state of Toby the other came up behind her seeing Toby in a ball on the floor. He looked up to see Tina and reached out for her. "Ti…na…" He whimpered.

No one had ever seen him like this, the desperation in his glowing red eyes, the weakness in his pale limbs. Tina gave a look of pity pulling off her jacket, bandana and goggles placing them on a nearby chair before kneeling next to Toby pulling him into her lap. He seemed so weak and frail till Tina dug her sharp nail into the crook of her neck. Toby tackled her, and she screamed in agony but the look on Tina's face said she was in heaven as Toby twitched squeezing her tightly. "Y-you should get out before this gets violent."


End file.
